Sfinks lodowy/II/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy A Prym? Postanowienie kapitana Len Guy’a opuszczenia z dniem następnym brzegów wyspy Tsalal, smutna rezygnacya jego, pozbawiona nadziei odnalezienia rozbitków z okrętu Orion, ta wyprawa tak nieudana, mimo szczęśliwego przezwyciężenia trudności żeglugi – wszystko to wzburzyło niezwykle mój umysł. – Jakże to – pomyślałem – więc tych sześciu ludzi, o których istnieniu zapewniały nas przed paru zaledwie miesiącami wiarogodne notatki Watersona, więc tych nieszczęśliwych, oczekujących bezwątpienia dotąd ludzkiej pomocy, zapewne na którejkolwiek z pobliskich wysp, my teraz opuścić mamy? Czyż nie powinien kapitan Halbranu probować nawet rzeczy niemożliwych, dla uratowania tych, dla których odbył tak trudną podróż?… Mieliśmy przecież zaledwie święta Bożego Narodzenia, zostawało nam zatem całe jeszcze dwa miesiące pory letniej w tych stronach. Dwa miesiące, to nie za mało czasu, by zwiedzić choćby najbliższe okolice morza i jeszcze przed nadejściem zimy wrócić na północ… A oto Halbran już z dniem następnym miał przygotować się do odwrotu!… Gdy wszakże żywe me zainteresowanie losami rozbitków z Oriona, podniecało mój umysł, nasuwając mi powyższe myśli – zimny, zdrowy rozsądek wskazywał mniej świetne warunki, jakie pociągały za sobą, dalsze poszukiwania. Bo jeśli dotychczas Halbran posuwał się drogą dokładnie zakreśloną wśród obszarów wodnych, dążąc do ściśle oznaczonego celu, jakim była wyspa Tsalal, teraz musiałby tylko błądzić, narażając się na Bóg wie jakie niebezpieczeństwa. A potem sama niepewność, jakiemu losowi uległa ludność tsalalska i wraz z nią nasi nieszczęśliwi… Przyjąwszy bowiem, iż zdołali się ci ostatni mianowicie, uratować w chwili ogólnego zniszczenia wyspy, cóż zapewnia, że są na najbliższych jej lądach? Czyż nie mogli również dobrze w swej ucieczce być porwani przez silny prąd, i uniesieni daleko, jak to miało miejsce z łodzią Pryma i Petersa… Bo, że ten świat podbiegunowy posiada więcej lądów nad te, któreśmy dotąd zwiedzili, uznawałem za rzecz zupełnie pewną. W każdym razie jednak, były to ziemie okryte dotąd zupełną tajemnicą; dziwy bowiem, które opowiadał Prym, z czasów, gdy łódź jego z coraz większą gwałtownością zdążała ku roztwierającej się przed nią przepaści, nie można było brać w poważny rachunek, uważając je raczej za przywidzenia halucynacyjne. Gdybyż przynajmniej zdołał był kapitan odszukać Dicka Petersa, za swej bytności w Illinois, jakiejże nieocenionej wagi nabrałyby teraz jego wskazówki, jakiem dobrodziejstwem nieba stałaby się jego obecność na Halbranie!… Co wszakże powiedziałaby na dalszą podróż załoga statku, ta załoga, w której żywioł obcy zebranych na Falklandach rekrutów, przeważał? Czy można się było spodziewać, że ludzie ci najemi, pociągnięci tu jedynie zyskiem sowitej zapłaty, zechcą narażać swe życie na niebezpieczny, dłuższy pobyt w tych stronach? I gdyby nawet kapitan nakazał im posłuszeństwo, czy nie należało obawiać się ich buntu? Czy śmiały Hearn nie wystąpiłby pierwszy z protestem? Wreszcie pomijając nawet to wszystko, zimna rozwaga radziła liczyć się z warunkami klimatycznemi. Po wyjątkowo bowiem wczesnem lecie, mogła także wcześniej nastąpić zima, i to morze obecnie ciche i spokojne, stanie się widownią najstraszniejszych burz i huraganów, o gwałtowności nieznanej w żadnym innym zakątku świata. Powierzchnię jego może ściąć silny mróz, uniemożliwiający dalsze ruchy na całe długie miesiące, a wiadomem jest, że sile tych mrozów nie oprze się żadne żyjące stworzenie. Wobec więc tylu warunków tak ważnych, czy mógł kapitan nadużyć swej władzy, czy mógł narażać życie całej załogi dla niepewnej nadziei ratowania sześciu ludzi? Prawdopodobnie sumienie jego nie godziło się z tą myślą, i choć serce cierpiało, że nie da pomocy ukochanemu bratu, dla którego dążył tu z takiem poświęceniem, jednakże zdobył się na tyle woli, by choć drżącym od wewnętrznej walki głosem, wydać rozkaz porucznikowi: – Jutro o wczesnej godzinie przygotuj statek do powrotnej drogi. Mimo wszakże uznania, jakie powziąć musiałem dla tego aktu wielkości duszy, której dowody złożył w tej chwili Len Guy, nie mogłem się w żaden sposób pogodzić z myślą, że wyprawa nasza skończy się tak niefortunnie. W gorączkowym mym zapale byłem gotowy poświęcić wszystko, byle tylko nie opuszczać jeszcze tych stron, byle odszukać wreszcie naszych rozbitków. Sama nawet kwestya naukowa, to nadzwyczajne już zbliżenie się do bieguna, od którego oddzielało nas zaledwie 400 mil, i możność posunięcia się dalej, przy wolnem zupełnie naokoło morzu, stały przedemną jako silna pokusa, której z pewnością uległby każdy inny, najmniej nawet ambitny podróżnik. A jeśli jeszcze tam, u samej osi ziemi istnieją lądy stałe, dotrzeć do nich było kwestyą kilku, lub kilkunastu dni zaledwie… Ale kapitanowi nie wolno było poddawać się chwilowym porywom. Na jego sumieniu ciężyła odpowiedzialność za życie całej załogi. Nie na zdobycie lub poznanie bieguna wyruszył on w tę wyprawę, nie w tym celu i nie tak daleko zgodzili się służyć nowozaciężni na Halbranie. Uważaliśmy więc wszyscy kampanię naszą za skończoną i tem większe było zaciekawienie ogółu, gdy usłyszeliśmy nagle słowa: – A Prym – biedny Prym?… Zwróciłem się spiesznie w stronę skąd głos pochodził To Hunt nieruchomo zapatrzony w daleki horyzont, wydał ten okrzyk… Pierwszy raz zapewne od chwili, kiedy osobliwy ten człowiek stanął na pokładzie naszego statku, usłyszała załoga głos jego; zdumienie więc było tak ogólne, iż wszyscy otoczyli go kołem, ja zaś doznałem wrażenia, jakoby nadeszła chwila nadzwyczajnych jakichś zeznań. Jem West skinieniem ręki kazał cofnąć się wszystkim marynarzom w głąb pokładu; pozostali na miejscu tylko bosman, Marcin Holt i Harin, którzy zajmując nieco wyższe stanowiska, czuli się w prawie do pewnych, wyjątkowych przywilej ów. – Cóżeś to mówił? – zapytał kapitan, zbliżając się do Hunta. – Powiedziałem… tak, powiedziałem: A Prym, biedny Prym! – Cóż miałeś na myśli przypominając nam w tej chwili człowieka, na którym cięży cała odpowiedzialność za nieszczęsne losy Oriona; człowieka, który pociągnął brata mego w tak niebezpieczną, tak awanturniczą podróż?… Zdawało się, że Hunt nie rozumie pytania. – Odpowiedz mi zaraz! – zawołał kapitan zniecierpliwiony. Hunt milczał jeszcze, nie dla tego wszakże, aby nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale dla trudności, jaką znajdował w wypowiedzeniu swych myśli. Mowa jego była urywaną, niewyraźną, zarówno w słowach, jak w samym sposobie wysłowienia, posiadając nadto akcent właściwy krajowcom indyjskiego pochodzenia z Far West. – Ja nie wiem, kapitanie – zaczął wreszcie – mój język się plącze… chciej mię pan zrozumieć… Ja mówiłem o Prymie, o biednym Prymie, czy tak?… – Tak właśnie – potwierdził suchym tonem porucznik. Cóż jednak masz nam do powiedzenia o Arturze Prymie? – Ja chciałbym powiedzieć, że… że nie należy go opuszczać teraz… – Nie opuszczać go! – zawołałem. – Tak jest, nie opuszczać – powtórzył Hunt. Pomyśl pan tylko, to byłoby teraz okrutne… Pójdziemy go szukać, prawda?… – Szukać go? – zapytał Len Guy. – Chciej mię zrozumieć, kapitanie. Toż ja dla tego tylko nająłem się na statek, tak, tylko dla tego, by odszukać biednego Pryma… – Ależ on dawno spoczywa w grobie, w swem rodzinnem mieście – rzekłem. – Nie, panie, on jest tam, gdzie pozostał, sam, sam jeden…– tłomaczył Hunt, wskazując ręką południe. – A jedenaście już razy od tego czasu wzniosło się słońce nad tym horyzontem… Obrazową swą mową Hunt chciał bezwątpienia oznaczyć okolice podbiegunowe. Do czego jednak zmierzał, co miał właściwie na myśli? – Zdaje się, iż wiesz że Artur Prym już nie żyje – rzekł kapitan. – Prym umarł? O nie! – zawołał Hunt przecząc równocześnie żywą gestykulacją. – Nie! – powtórzył raz jeszcze z mocą. – Posłuchaj, kapitanie! Ja wiem wszystko… chciej mię pan zrozumieć; on nie umarł… – Huncie – rzekłem głośno, przystępując ku niemu – przypomnij sobie: w ostatnim rozdziale pamiętników Artura Pryma, Edgard Poë opowiada o jego nagłej i tragicznej śmierci. – W myśli zaś dokończyłem: – fakt ten jednakże pokrywa jakąś dziwną tajemnicą, która mię zawsze drażniła. Czyżbym teraz miał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, czyżby ten Hunt wiedział więcej niż Poë? Zaciekawienie moje wzrastało z każdą chwilą. Również żywo zainteresowany kapitan, rzekł też łagodniejszym już głosem: – Wytłomacz się, Huncie! Namyśl się powoli! Powiedz nam wszystko, co wiesz o tem… I podczas, gdy Hunt wielką swą dłonią tarł czoło, jak ktoś, który szuka dalekich wspomnień, pochyliłem się do kapitana z uwagą: – Jest coś dziwnego w zachowaniu się tego człowieka, kto wie, może on jest chorym umysłowo… Stojący obok mnie bosman, ruchem głowy potwierdził moje przypuszczenie, oddawna bowiem uważał on Hunta za pozbawionego zdrowych zmysłów. Ale szczególny ten człowiek zrozumiał nasze porozumienie, rzucił się zrazu gwałtownie, potem stanął pewny siebie i ostrym zawołał głosem: – Nie, waryatem nie jestem! Waryaci są tam na Preriach; ludzie ich szanują, choć im nie wierzą…. ale mnie… mnie trzeba wierzyć… ja nie kłamię… Prym nie umarł!… – Jednak Edgard Poë utrzymuje przeciwnie – rzekłem. – Tak, ja wiem… Edgard Poë z Baltimory; ale on nie widział nigdy biednego Pryma… – Jakto! – zawołał Len Guy – Cóż ty gadasz, przecież oni znali się dobrze… – Chciej mię zrozumieć, kapitanie, nie znali się!… – Więc to nie sam Artur Prym opowiadał swe przygody Edgardowi Poë?… – Nie, kapitanie! Tamten z Baltimore miał tylko notatki, które Prym rozpoczął od pierwszej chwili ukrycia swego na Grampiusie, a pisał je, aż do ostatniej godziny… do ostatniej… chciej mię pan zrozumieć… Widocznie biedny Hunt obawiał się, iż nie dość jest jasny, nie dość przekonywający, co tem więcej krępowało jego mowę. Zresztą trudno temu przeczyć, słowa jego miały tak mało prawdopodobieństwa… Bo jakże przyjąć bez zastrzeżenia, że Artur Prym nie wrócił nigdy do Ameryki, nie miał znać się z Poëm, że autor ten jedynie z notatek czerpał wiadomości, które ogłosił drukiem. – Któż zatem przywiózł do Ameryki ten dziennik Pryma? – zapytał kapitan, chwytając z żywością rękę Hunta. – Przywiózł towarzysz Pryma, ten, który go kochał jak własnego syna. Pan wie, ten Dick Peters… pochodzenia indyjskiego, a który sam jeden tylko powrócił… – Dick Peters? – zawołałem. – Tak panie… – To on sam tylko powrócił?… – Sam! – A Artur Prym? – On jest tam! – rzekł Hunt z mocą przekonania, wskazując ręką stronę południową, ku której nieustannie był zwrócony. Oczywiście, zapewnienia Hunta nie wystarczały nam w zupełności. Marcin Holt trącił też łokciem bosmana, poczem obaj spojrzeli na mówiącego z pewnem politowaniem, podczas gdy Jem West nie spuszczał z niego oka, a kapitan dał mi znak dający się tłómaczyć, iż uważa, jakoby z biednym tym, może oddawna chorym umysłowo, nie mogło być żadnej poważnej rozmowy. A jednak, gdym popatrzył wprost w jego małe, bystre oczy, zdało mi się wyraźnie dostrzegać w nich szczerość i prawdę. Począłem więc stawiać mu dokładne, treściwe pytania, na które również treściwe i szybkie dawał odpowiedzi, nie zmieszawszy się ani na chwilę. – Posłuchaj – rzekłem – więc po uratowaniu się na łodzi Grampiusa, Artur Prym i Dick Peters, dostali się na Oriona, na którym odbyli podróż aż do wyspy Tsalal? – Tak panie! – I tutaj, gdy kapitan Wiliam Guy udawał się do osady Klock-Klock, Prym odsunął się nieco na bok wraz z Petersem i jednym jeszcze marynarzem? – Tak jest, i marynarz Allen przygnieciony został na śmierć walącemi się kamieniami. – Ale pozostali przy życiu, patrzyli z daleka na napad krajowców na żaglowiec, i na ostateczne jego zniszczenie? – Widzieli wszystko – potwierdził Hunt. – Następnie po jakimś czasie, opuścili wyspę dopadłszy łodzi krajowców, którzy nie zdołali im jej odebrać. – Tak panie, tak było zupełnie!… – I w dwadzieścia dni później porwani zostali w przepaść jakiegoś wodospadu?… Tym razem Hunt nie dał krótkiej, stanowczej odpowiedzi, lecz jąkając się, wymawiał urywane, niezrozumiałe słowa. Zdawało się, iż usiłuje rozbudzić uśpioną swą pamięć. Wreszcie spojrzawszy mi prosto w oczy, rzekł z przekonaniem: – Nie zginął tam wcale – zechciej mię pan zrozumieć… – Dick Peters nigdy mi o tem nie mówił… – Dick Peters? Alboż ty znałeś Dicka Petersa? – zapytał porucznik. – Znałem go. – Gdzie? – W Wandalia, w Stanie Illinois. – Czy to od niego masz te wiadomości o owej podróży? – Od niego, poruczniku! – Więc on powrócił sam, zostawiwszy tu Pryma?… – Sam powrócił. – Opowiedz-że raz wszystko co wiesz – zawołałem, nie mogąc dłużej opanować zniecierpliwienia. Bo oto ten Hunt znał osobiście Dicka Petersa, i słyszał z ust jego wszelkie szczegóły wypadków, które sądziłem, iż na zawsze pozostaną dla nas tajemnicą. Ulegając wpływowi mego rozkazu, Hunt począł opowiadać w zdaniach urywanych wprawdzie, lecz dość wyraźnych. – Tak… była tam zasłona z mgły… mówił mi o tem często Peters… niech mię pan zrozumie… Obadwaj, Prym i on płynęli w łodzi z wyspy Tsalal… Potem… potem, nadpłynął lodowiec, nastąpiło silne zetknięcie i Peters wpadł do morza. Zdołał jednak uczepić się lodowca… następnie wdrapał się na niego i – chciej mię pan zrozumieć, widział, jak łódź biegła dalej z prądem daleko – bardzo daleko… Napróżno Prym usiłował nawrócić i złączyć się z towarzyszem, prąd unosił łódź z wielką siłą… I Prym, biedny Prym… kochany Prym… nie powrócił dotychczas! Jest tam… dotychczas tam!… Prawdziwie, gdyby Dick Peters we własnej osobie wypowiadał ostatnie słowa, nie byłby z pewnością zdolny nadać większej siły i głębszego, serdeczniejszego uczucia owemu wykrzyknikowi: biedny, kochany Prym! Bądź co bądź jednak, oto odkrytym został przed nami fakt, iż Artur Prym rozdzielonym został ze swym towarzyszem, jeszcze przed zasłoną z mgły, którą tworzył wodospad. Odtąd pozostawało jeszcze pytanie, jakim sposobem, gdy prąd unosił Pryma dalej ku południowi, Peters mógł wrócić na północ, przebyć zaporę, koło biegunowe i dostać się do Ameryki. Aby rozjaśnić tę kwestyę badałem Hunta dalej, a on odpowiadał na wszystko zgodnie z tem, co, jak mówił, słyszał po wiele razy od swego przyjaciela Petersa. A więc w chwili rozdziału, Peters miał właśnie w kieszeni pamiętniki Pryma, i strzegąc ich jak największego skarbu dowiózł do Ameryki, gdzie je oddał znakomitemu autorowi i wydawcy. – Niech mię pan zrozumie, ja tu nic nie zmyślam – zapewniał Hunt – powtarzam tylko wszystko com słyszał od przyjaciela. Gdy prąd unosił go na lodowcu, krzyczał biedny z sił całych, ale Prym był już daleko, łódź jego malała w oddaleniu, aż wreszcie zniknął całkiem; dostali się bowiem na dwa przeciwne sobie prądy. Po jakimś czasie głodny i wycieńczony, żywiąc się tylko surowem mięsem ryb, które zdołał pochwycić z lodowca, znalazł się znowu u wyspy Tsalal. – Jakto, u Tsalal?… – zawołał zdziwiony kapitan. – A ile czasu upłynęło, gdy opuścił wyspę? – Trzy tygodnie, tak jest, najwyżej trzy tygodnie, jak mię zapewniał Dick Peters. – Więc musiał wtenczas odnaleźć już tam tych wszystkich z załogi Oriona, którzy swe życie uratowali, musiał widzieć brata mego Wiliama?… – Nie – odpowiedział Hunt. – Peters myślał zawsze, że oni wszyscy, wszyscy zginęli. Wyspa też była zupełnie pustą, nie było już na niej nikogo. – Co mówisz, nikogo? – zapytałem zdziwiony. – Nikogo, chciej mię pan zrozumieć. – A ludność Tsalalska?… – Nie było nikogo, mówię panu, ani jednego człowieka. Wyspa była pustą… Twierdzenie to stało w widocznem przeciwieństwie z faktami, o których mieliśmy pewne przez Watersona wiadomości. Być może jednak, że gdy Dick Peters powrócił na Tsalal, miejscowa ludność, pod wpływem dziwnego jakiegoś strachu, przeniosła się już na sąsiednie wyspy, podczas gdy Wiliam Guy i jego towarzysze nie śmieli jeszcze wyjść ze swego ukrycia, wśród zwalisk steatydowych kamieni. Wszelako możliwość wypadku, że wyspa została tak szybko opuszczoną przez krajowców, tłomaczyła poniekąd, iż przez całe lat 11, kilku nieszczęsnych rozbitków Oriona zdołało ma niej wyżyć spokojnie. A że Waterson zostawił ich jeszcze na miejscu przed siedmiu zaledwie miesiącami, przeto słuszny jest wniosek, iż dopiero w tym ostatnim okresie czasu, trzęsienie ziemi zmusiło ich do szukania innego schronienia. – A więc – zagadnął znowu Len Guy – Dick Peters po powrocie swoim, nie zastał ani jednego mieszkańca na Tsalal? – Ani jednego, kapitanie! – odpowiedział Hunt głosem silnego przekonania. – A co on sam uczynił potem? – badał kapitan. – Chciej mię pan zrozumieć; on był głodnym, znalazł… łódź u brzegu, a w niej dużo suszonego mięsa i kilka baryłek wody… pożywił się tem; a potem, gdy wiatr południowy… tak jest, południowy… ale bardzo silny… przypędził znowu lodowiec do wyspy, on na nim popłynął – przez długie… długie tygodnie, w stronę zapory lodowej. Wreszcie lodowiec znalazł sobie przejście – ja nie kłamię, panie – ja mówię com słyszał ze sto razy od Petersa, który tak przepłynął nawet koło biegunowe… – A potem? – zapytałem. – Potem – mówił dalej Hunt – spotkał Peters okręt rybacki „Sandy Hook,” który go zawiózł do Ameryki… Zatem, jeżeli damy wiarę opowiadaniu Hunta, a przeczyć temu nie miałem żadnej racyi, tak zakończył się ów straszny dramat podbiegunowy, odnośnie przynajmniej do Petersa. Prawdopodobnie też publicysta amerykański, któremu dostały się pamiętniki Pryma, ubarwił, mianowicie ostatnie rozdziały, dodatkami wysnutemi ze swej fantazyi, co nadało opowiadaniu charakter mało zgodny z rzeczywistością. Ponieważ zaś nigdy osobiście nie znał Petersa, przeto wolał zasłonić się przed ciekawością ogółu, zmyślonem doniesieniem o jego śmierci, „śmierci gwałtownej i tragicznej,” jak się wyraził. – Jeżeli jednak Artur Prym nigdy nie powrócił do Ameryki, jeżeliby nawet nie zginął wkrótce po rozłączeniu z Petersem, to czyż możliwą było rzeczą, aby żył gdzieś w tych stronach, aż do tego czasu? – rzekłem. – Tak, tak, on żyje! – powtarzał Hunt, a powtarzał to z tak głębokiem przeświadczeniem, jak gdyby Dick Peters przelał mu własne uczucie przywiązania, do swego dawnego towarzysza niedoli. Owo nienaturalne u Hunta przejęcie się losami nieznanego sobie człowieka, nasuwało znowu podejrzenie co do stanu jego umysłu. Byłem też pewny teraz, że głos, który mię parę tygodni temu niepokoił we śnie, nie był żadnem przywidzeniem, lecz że to był głos Hunta, powtarzający żałośnie: – A Prym – biedny Prym?!… W chwili, gdym skończył badanie, kapitan ocknąwszy się z głębokiego zamyślenia, zakomenderował załogą, by podeszła bliżej, a gdy wszyscy znowu otoczyli Hunta, Len Guy rzekł tonem rozkazującym. – Słuchaj mię Huncie i pamiętaj, że pytania które ci zadam, są wielkiej wagi… Hunt podniósł głowę i spokojnym wzrokiem powiódł dokoła stojących. – Utrzymujesz – mówił dalej Len Guy – iż prawdą jest wszystko coś zeznał o Arturze Prymie?… – Tak kapitanie, ja nie kłamię. – I ty sam znałeś Dick Petersa? – Znałem go. – Żyłeś z nim przez kilka lat w Illinois. – Przez dziewięć lat, kapitanie. – A on ci często opowiadał te rzeczy? – Bardzo często. – Więc powtórzyłeś tu dokładnie wszystko o czem on ci mówił? Nie kłamiesz teraz? – Mówię prawdę, kapitanie. – Powiedz mi jeszcze, czy Peters nie przypuszczał, że prócz niego i Pryma zdołali się jeszcze inni ocalić z załogi Oriona? – On myślał, że wszyscy zginęli… – A Artur Prym czy był tegoż zdania? – Artur Prym był też pewien, że kapitan Wiliam Guy i cała jego załoga zginęła w tej dolinie pod walącemi się skałami. – Gdzieżeś widział Petersa ostatni raz? – W Wandalia. – Dawno temu? – Przeszło dwa lata. – A z was dwóch, który opuścił pierwszy Wandalię? Na twarzy Hunta widoczny był przez krótką chwilę niepokój i wahanie, odpowiedział jednak: – Opuściliśmy Wandalię razem. – Gdzież ty udałeś się wtenczas? – Do Falklandów… – A on? – On – powtórzył Hunt i wzrok jego wylękniony spoczął przez chwilę na Marcinie Holcie… – Odpowiedz mi! Czy rozumiesz o co cię pytam? – Rozumiem, kapitanie. – Mów zatem! Gdy Dick Peters wyjechał z Illinois, czy opuścił Amerykę? – Tak. – I gdzie pojechał? – Do Falklandów. – A gdzie jest teraz? – Przed tobą, kapitanie! Ja jestem Dickiem Petersem – rzekł Hunt cichszym nieco głosem.